Who Said Big Girls Can't Change?
by dioyou123
Summary: Set 7 years after "Someday." Mercedes and Sam have both grown up. But only one has really grown distant. I suck at summaries, 1st fan fiction. I don't own Glee at all!
1. Chapter 1

"Ri—ght, F—–uckin' there…"  
"Yes, don't stop, don't fuckin stop."  
"Yes, Yes, YES, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
Her heart was pounding in her chest, "You're good." Mercedes said as she allowed her eyes to runacross his body. His was hard muscle biceps. Hard Abs. Short answer, Eric was hot!

"Oh just good" he said licking her juices from his lips. His handsome face broke into the snide smirk that was starting to annoy her.

"Yeah, good," she quipped as she moved to stand in front of him. "Let me show you what qualifies as great." Mercedes whispered suggestively. She placed her dainty finger under chin, beckoning him to raises. He stood up with that cocky grin, and slowly started to unzip his pants. Mercedes slapped his hands away, and chided "opening the present is part of the fun." Mercedes drug the zipper down tortuously slow. She begin to smooth her hand over his dick. Eric was a nice size. She'd seen bigger by now, and even some smaller ones. She looked up at him through her lashes, "you know I really should just leave, I mean if you can't remember that one simple request…."

Eric licked his lips, he was literately salivating "sorry, please," he rushed out, looking at his swollen member. "Please, babe, please!"  
She giggle at his, begging. "Okay since you asked nicely"

5 minutes later..  
Eric lay flat on his back beside Mercedes panting, "Damn baby, you are awesome". Running his fingers up and down her soft arm, "I am going to make you tap out yet." Eric said slow smile forming on his face.

Mercedes smiled knowingly at her lover as she begin sitting up, fixing her dress.

"Mercy what are you doing?" Eric asked

"Getting ready to go home." She answered honestly.

Eric looked on in disbelief, "Why?'

"Because my bed is comfortable and calling my name." Mercedes answered, tying her sash.

Eric shuddered, "But, but, but you can't leave. Babe" he announced while grabbing for Mercedes.

Mercedes stepped smoothly out of Eric's grasp, "Umm, yes I can and to be honest, I don't think we should do this anymore."The look of shock and hurt that crossed his face confirmed that she was making the right decision. "Eric, you're a good friend. I love being with you but when we started this it was no strings but now…" Mercedes trailed off with a knowingly looking at Eric.

"Cedes I can stop seeing Camila that shit is all fake for the camera anyway." Your publicist would love us dating. We cou..'"

Mercedes cut across his words her voice, smooth, strong, and final. "NO! the media would call me everything except a child of God. Look let's just be friends it's better this way." She rose effortless from the bed and headed to the door.

"Mercy," Eric choked out slowly, "but I love you."

Mercedes smiled a weak humorless smile "I know baby, but you see that's the problem. I don't believe in love and damn sure not in this town, and not with you"

Eric jump off the bed, "Who he fuck do you think you are? You should be happ…,"he realized his mistake a second to late. Taking every scrap of base out of his voice, he whispered, "Mercy I,"

"Oh Hell to the NO!" "Fuck you" she growled, "You are just like everyone else, you see me the same Hollywood does. I don't love you and you know what the sex was average as hell." Slammed the door with everything she had, she walked away, not sparing a backward glance.

She hated this part of having cut buddy, they always got FN attached. She kind of like Eric he could be sweet and gentle, when she allowed him to be. She smiled to herself, the acting lessons had been well worth it. This was a good, she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Attachments were messy. If she had learned anything from Sam Evans, it was fairy tales were for fools, love was a joke, and that being a good girl wasn't always a good thing. Now if she could just remember where the heck she parked?

Two hours later…. Mercedes was having a nice, hot, relaxing bubble bath. She looked over and saw her phone was ringing. Glancing down at the incoming call her mind wondered…. Now why in the hell was Mary Evans calling her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone! Thanks for the favorite and reviews. It means a lot. This is really new to me so take all mistake and I have a ton, for love. Peace. It's a darn shame but I don't own Glee... nope...**_

* * *

He was happy… Very happy…. Or that's what he kept telling himself. Between this mornings' church service, an afternoon picnic, and now this lazy drive, this had shaped up to be quite an enjoyable Sunday. Linnet was tucked under his arm, which was nice, yet slightly annoying. It wasn't her fault. She was a sweet girl, however, something had changed in Sam.

It happened after his time in New York. Love or his declarations of love didn't pore out of him as easily. It wasn't that he stopped caring about people, but that persistent nagging to be accepted by someone had been shut off. Dating Rachel all those years ago was when he first noticed that difference. He didn't love her. He knew it. Truth was she wasn't his type..at all. She was his friend, yes, but that was it. He had to also had to admit, he had a bit of a captain save- a- hoe complex. Which was one hell of mix when dealing with women. But it wasn't love. Sam hadn't shut himself off from the possibility of finding love. However, he now understood what his dad had meant years ago when he told him, "Son, you will meet alot of women you can live with. But I suggest you wait for the women you can't live without." A slow, nostalgic smile spread across his face, as flashes of love danced before his eyes_…._

_Almost 8 years earlier. _

_It was another Sunday afternoon almost 8 years ago. His head rested comfortably, on her soft full breast, the smell of coco butter and lavender oil surrounded him. He know in that moment that, snuggled in her breast her soft thighs wrapped around him, forever was in her arms and home was in her presence. Without thought, he took her full lips to his, kissing her completely. He poured himself into to her, hoping that she understand just what he was declaring. She didn't fight it, she didn't pull away, and when he finally broke the kiss…. She sighed, looked him straight in the eyes and said "I love you too." He had found what he had been looking for. He had tethered his life to this little brown eyed girl…_

He was brought out of his thought by Linnet.

"I know what you're smiling about…" she announced teasingly, a sing song quality to her voice.

"Oh really, what might that be?" he asked, squeezing her arm a little.

"You're thinking about how we spent last Sunday…" she giggled lightly, cheeks darkening at her own memories. "You're the first guy to do some much to make me feel comfortable in his house."

Sam smiled at her, "Well, my mother would kill me if I wasn't a gentlemen at all times."

Giggling- she hit him, her hand lingering on the firm stomach. "Mom's boy. Oh, I like that. Your bedroom, just smells divine. What is that lavender? And all those soft pillows. If I did know better, I'd swear, you were gay or had a girlfriend. Who knows, maybe this time we will actually get to use your bedroom…"

A firm _Never__! r_esonated in Sam's mind. Leaning in, he placed a quick peek on her lips before returning his eyes back to the road, "Maybe one day darlin, but I'm warning you know, I tend to act wherever and whenever the spirit hits."

Sam had been blessed by his parents with a nest egg. How they were able to save so much money in such a short time was beyond him. He knew for a fact they had liquidated everything to keep the family a float. However, when he announced he wanted to go back to school. His parents had given it to him. He tried to give it back several time but to no avail. They said it was his, case closed. He would be lying if he said he didn't need the money, He did, without the grades he need to play out of pocket for his first year of college. The lion's share he saved, only using it when necessary. The money allowed him to live and focus on school, which was a blessing. When he graduated, almost 2 years ago now, he brought his first house a small 2 bedroom fixer upper right here in Lima. It was his pride and joy.

_Sam, never took women into his actual bedroom. Linnet had "accidentally" went in looking for the bathroom. He used the last of the blood left in his brain to get her to the guestroom. "Let's play teenagers who parents weren't home." He was horny but not in his bed… no one women had ever slept in his bed. Turning on the Evans charm, took both her hands in his, "My bedroom is this way babe, mom and dad are out and we have all night…."_

Linnet was already aroused, Sam was hot, being turned on around him, came naturally. "Oh is that so Mr. Evans," she said letting her hand sliding down Sam's chest and begin undoing the button of his pants.

"Yes that is so! And your about to find out about whenever real soon." Sam stated, heat creeping up his neck.

A slow Sunday drive in Lima. The streets almost empty, a quick look at a pretty girl tucked under your arm, should be harmless. But they wouldn't call them accidents if you expected them. He saw the car to late, "Sorry Mercy." Were the last words on his lips.

* * *

Mercedes Voice mail: "Hi, leave a message. I'll get back to you ASAP."

Mrs. Evans: "Hi Mercedes, it's been a while. Honey, I need you to call me, when you get this message. Okay? You have my number. It hasn't changed." –sighs hangs up the phone.

Mary contemplated tell Mercedes about Sam's accident over the phone. It had been seven years after all. Maybe he didn't matter to her anymore. Remembering Mercedes Jones sitting in her living room year before, she knew that wasn't true. She saw that look before, heck she saw it every day staring back at her as she looked at her reflection. She couldn't leave this information in a message. Not on a voice mail, she just prayed the superstar would call her back….. and soon.


End file.
